You're gonna be the one that saves me
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "And everyday I am learning about you, the things that no one else sees, and the end comes too soon, like dreaming of angels." / PaulxOC
1. You and I

'_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, And after all, you're my wonderwall,'_

I let my eyes gaze over the brown and green wood. It looked brand new and polished as if no one had even been in it. It was nice and I wasn't complaining. It is new and different from my mother's house but I could get use to it. I'm probably going to live here for the rest of my life. And honestly I have no problem with that.

The slight clinking sound snapped my attention away. I looked forward to where Paul was opening his-I mean our, our house door. I furrowed my eyebrows; everything Paul owns is now technically mine too. That's going to take some time to remember or simply get used to.

Paul stretched his arm out and held the door open for me. I sent him a small smile and a quiet 'thank you' before entering _our _home. My eyes widened and my mouth slightly hung. The sight caught me off guard. The room was…clean and neat. Paul must have seen my reaction and started to panic.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I snapped my head upwards him and shook my head, ebony locks swaying below my chin. No actually I kinda love it. Like I said, I'm not going to have a problem living here.

"No! I like it actually, it's so…don't take this the wrong way but I never pictured you as a tidy person." I explained, searching his face. Paul's eyes lingered over the living room and he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes lingered before turning his attention back to me.

"It was always just mainly me here, or sometimes Jared would stop by," I frowned and tilted my head. Just him? All alone? My Paul was staying here all alone.

"Always?" I asked him. Something in Paul's eyes flashed. I noted it and pondered on the thought. There was something Paul wasn't telling me. I shook my head, opening my mouth. If Paul didn't want this who was I to push it?

"We don't have to have this conversation, Paul," I spoke as I stepped closer to him. "I'm not going to make you do something you aren't comfortable with."

Paul's eyes glided towards my face, memorizing me. His lips pulled into an almost smile half grin. It was like his mood took a full 360 turn. I couldn't help but beam at him and slip my hand into his.

"Come on, you promised me a tour of the house." I tugged onto his hand and like that the whole thing was forgotten.

* * *

A new story you say? Yeah well I was in the mood for some Twilight lovin, and then this was the outcome. So umm yeah tell me what you think. Continue or noo?


	2. God awful blueberries

I've decided that this will be a collection of drabbles and one-shots revolving around Paul Lahote and my OC Ramona Clearwater. If anyone has any sorts of prompts or request don't hesitate! I've never done something like this before so it will be a little queasy at first.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything copyright.**

Enjoy!

* * *

I scrubbed the already clean porcelain mug. I probably chipped off the paint from scrubbing so furiously. I had cleaned the dishes in the sink three times already. And I wouldn't have if there was something for me to do or at least clean. I never took Paul as a clean freak or neat person but come on the toilet seat is even down and polished.

I shook my head as my stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I dried my hands before walking towards the fridge. I yanked open its door and huffed. Nothing, the fridge was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows remembering that Paul basically spends his time at Sam's and Emily's place.

Wherever Paul went would mean I was with him. I frowned; I guess that means I'll be spending most of my time at my cousins too.

In the meantime, we need food in this house. I quickly shut the fridge door and found some piece of paper. I jolted down to Paul that I would be at the market if he needed me before grabbing my keys and heading out.

~0~

"Yep we're going to need this. Hmm that too. I don't even know how to pronounce this but you look delicious,"

I mindlessly threw whatever looked good into the shopping cart. How the heck was I supposed to know what Paul liked?

I always told my mom that I didn't know how to cook, which is a lie, and to which she replied 'ha try finding a husband'. I know how to, I just choose not to. Meaning I'm not cooking for anyone but myself.

My hand was mid-air to grabbing onto a package of sugar when the handle of my cart connected into my stomach. I let out a gasp and rubbed my belly. That hurt.

"Oh my god. Ramona!" my eyes widened as I snapped my head up to catch Emily Young's smiling scarred face. I was never one to judge people on their past actions but merely their personalities but what Sam Uley did to my cousin's face was monstrous. I was skeptical about the whole being mauled by a bear thing until Paul had told me the truth.

"Uh hey Emily," I smiled at my cousin. If Leah caught me right now the word traitor would've fallen from her lips. Though I am on Leah's side %100, it is very hard to deny an imprint. Plus I never was really close to Emily as was Leah, so this sort of imprint bonding thing couldn't hurt.

"What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Emily asked. I shrugged looking at the stuff in my cart before back to her. "Paul's fridge is currently vacant. And you?" I questioned glancing into her cart. Flour and eggs.

"Oh just baking, you know the usual." She giggled. I did know. Paul's undying love for Emily's homemade blueberry muffins were full proof. I had a new hatred for anything blueberry that I didn't even know of. I may not be a good baker as Emily but I sure as hell could make mad fry bread. Truth be told Leah and I inherited our mothers culinary talent.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to your shopping. Bye!" I watched Emily walk away, her smile still in place. I never understood Emily, though I think it's because we never really hung out and talked. My heart trembled as I realized whether or not I spend time at Emily and Sam's, Leah would find out anyways. I chewed on my bottom lip; some things are just easier than others.

* * *

Big thanks to **Loula Lahote** for reviewing! Thanks love :)


	3. Clairderella

I feel like this should've been longer but there just basically pointless plots anyways to improve my writing so just read for whatever reasons.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Embry, that's not fair!"

I chuckled slightly as I watched Paul, Embry, and Quil play soccer. Those boys are always so competitive. I turned my attention towards Emily and Sam as she giggled while Sam whispered into her ear. Right beside them were Jared and Kim snuggling onto one another. Paul and I had only been together for a couple months and we weren't as affectionate as them.

I had never gotten to know Kimberly Connweller in high school. Even though we had every class together, she was always shy and liked to be left alone. When Paul imprinted on me, I thought maybe she and I would talk more. I guess I was wrong; the poor girl seemed intimidated by me. I wasn't popular in school but I also wasn't an outcast either. I guess you could say I got along with anyone.

I felt a light tap on my bare shoulder and I gently whipped around. A smile instantly graced my lips. Claire Young.

"Well hello there princess Clairderella," I mocked an English accent and nodded my head at my young cousin. Claire giggled and I ran my knuckles down her cheek. She held out her small hand where a half broken green colored seashell laid. I let out a gasp and smiled.

"It's pretty Claire," I praised her as she beamed at me before grabbing my hand and placing the shell into my palm. I looked up at her as she flushed pink. I chuckled at her cuteness. I always loved babysitting Claire when she was a baby. She was the element I wanted my children to look like.

"Thank you Claire." Claire brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Can you help me find more?" she asked in a small voice. I smiled and bobbed my head. I noticed Emily watching us silently, almost observing us.

"I would love to, Claire." I stood up and brushed off my jeans. Claire slipped her hand into mine and led me to the shore. She handed me her bright pink sand bucket and immediately the search for seashells was on.

* * *

Again, thanks to **Loula Lahote** for reviewing! Much love, babe :)


	4. Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry

Bored out of my mind but I managed to upload this. The timeline for this one is around late New Moon but like the Eclipse movie. Hope that makes sense.

Enjoy!

* * *

I memorized every word and every quote of Stephen King's Lisey's Story. I was immediately sucked in when Angela gave me the book. I was a total bookworm and comic geek.

I heard voices outside Emily's home but gave no attempt to see who but it was most likely the pack. I yawned and stretched for comfort on Emily's couch. I put the book down and went into Emily's kitchen. I grabbed a pale yellow apple from the dining table before hopping onto the kitchen counter.

I swung my legs back and forth and ate my apple while watching Emily shuffle around the kitchen. My cousin was the caretaker for the pack; she was like a Native American Martha Stewart. I frowned in thought I could never be a housewife. I didn't want to be one either.

"And this is Ramona Clearwater, Harry's other daughter," my eyes snapped up and I pursed my lips. Jacob stood in front of me with whom I assumed was Bella Swan. From Jake's thoughts in the pack mind, I've gotten vivid memories of her. I'd never tell Jacob but out of all the girls in la push and forks, he crushes on this Bella girl. He hasn't even imprinted on her and yet he keeps lusting after her.

"I'm real sorry about your dad," her expression read sympathetic but her voice didn't. I wasn't having any of this. I may not know Bella Swan very well but from the pack mind she was selfish, clingy and whiny. The whole thing with the Cullen's was full proof. I could already tell Bella and Edward were endgame, she wanted to become one of them, and she's going to become one of them. Once upon a time I wanted everything until I realized maybe everything wasn't meant for me. I guess Bella Swan really wasn't that smart. So I put on a somber expression and answered her.

"We're all going to die eventually." I shrugged my shoulders and hopped off the counter. I threw my apple into the trash before pushing passed the guys and out of Emily and Sam's. I wasn't going to let them see my emotion, I wasn't going to let them have that satisfaction. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let Bella freakin' Swan get to me.

I ignored the voices calling after me and ran into the forest. I stripped off my sundress and tied it around my ankle before phasing and joining Leah. We could have our own self-pity party.


	5. Young

Thanks to **sexy slutty styles** for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ramona shut the washer door and grabbed the empty basket before walking up the stairs and out the basement. Paul was still having a hard time controlling his temper and phases while shredding his clothes. This was the third time this week she had to wash and buy him new pairs of clothes. Ramona shook her head; thank god he wasn't on patrol today but rather in Seattle with Sam and Jared looking for a truck.

She didn't have patrol for the next four days. Paul begged Sam to go easy on her being as she is his imprint. Ramona had refused, she was a shape-shifter now, and it was her job to protect the tribe. But seeing as Paul didn't want to lose her, she let it go.

The doorbell rang alerting the she-wolf beauty. Ramona gripped the knob and swung the door open.

"Brady! Collin! Come in," the two young boys stepped inside the cabin like house. Ramona smiled and beckoned them into the kitchen.

"Thank you boys for coming. I'll make sure to pay you once my paycheck comes in." the young russet colored boys shook their heads.

"It's fine umm…"

"We're family, just call me Ramona." The almost twin like boys nodded in union. They were so alike and joined to the hip; you'd mistake them for brothers. Which didn't seem bad, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea took it as a compliment.

"Uh Paul isn't here…?" they shuffled their feet. Ramona smiled at their cuteness.

"There's no need to fear him. Paul may look like tough shit but the harder he looks the more soft he acts. But to answer your question, no he is not. That's why I called your mothers for help," the young boys seemed to relax a bit.

"And again thank you for coming by. The backyard looks like a mess and well Paul is always on patr- erm always busy so he can't do it." Ramona smiled wary hoping the boys didn't notice her screw up. They didn't seem bothered so she showed them the backyard and the shed in which tools and other stuff were kept before walking back inside.

An hour went by and they were still cleaning. Ramona had fixed them up something to eat and held two glasses of iced water in her hands. She set one on a tray and the other held out. Brady Fuller stepped in front of her and gripped the cold glass from her. The brief contact of their hands shocked Ramona. She reached out and pressed her palm towards his forehead and frowned.

"Oh god Brady, you're burning up!" Ramona gasped. The young boy's face twitched into confusion. Brady felt fine, hell he felt better than fine.

"Oh Brady if I would've known you weren't feeling well I wouldn't have called," the young boy shook his head while his friend watched in confusion.

"Umm I feel fine really. I'd like to stay though and still help if that's alright?" Ramona chewed on her lip and bobbed her head.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just come get me if you start to feel funny, okay?" Brady nodded before going back to work. Ramona lingered outside for a minute before heading back inside. She stood by the sliding door and watched them finish up. It was weird. Brady looked fine and all but damn was his skin hot. Ramona knew her skin probably felt like fire but god damn did his hand and forehead feel like hell.

His skin was just so…and it was like…and felt like…that time when Paul first touched her and it was- Ramona's eyes bulged out and she slapped her hand over her mouth. No way! It couldn't be! And all this time and she thought…

Ramona cursed and mentally gave herself a good kick in the ass. She had to call Sam and warn him, he had to prepare them. Them, as in if Brady's skin was hot so was Collin's.

Ramona took one last glance towards the young boys before grabbing her cellphone; she quickly dialed Sam's number and prayed he'd pick up. And that was the thing, young. Brady and Collin were so young, 13 to be exact, and they were already showing signs. Ramona cried silently in her head, they hadn't even had a shot of life before it was stolen from them.

* * *

Reveiws make me happy! :)


	6. Lions and Tigers and Wolves, Oh My!

This chapter is different from the rest, it's in Paul's POV. He may seeem a little off because it's like my second time writing from his point of veiw, so please tell me how I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her laugh is loud and endless. Her eyes close and her lips part as she tilts her head back. Her cheeks flush as her chest rumbles. Her laugh is one of her main attractions. I love seeing her in a good mood. Especially if I'm the one putting her in a good mood.

I watch as she runs around with Quil and Claire. She always loves when Claire comes down or wants to involve her with Quil and herself. You can see it in her eyes that loving tenderness. Ramona Clearwater is good around and with kids. The minute Brady and Collin phased she wanted to be the one that guided them. Sam was reluctant but after some coaxing he gave in.

Ramona loves children no doubt. I remember when Leah and her phased, they stopped having their uh menstrual cycle thing. Ramona was torn but she hid it. I am one of the few who could see past her fake smiles. I remember when she was human; she'd talk about having a big family. I didn't really take serious note on it until it was confirmed. I never will forget that beautiful smile on her face as we talked about having a family.

_She hummed an old 80's tune while her fingernails traced the Quileute tribal tattoo on my shoulder. She sat aside of me while her legs were thrown over my lap. I rubbed her caves and tried to focus on the football game._

"_Soo a wolf, huh?" I snapped my eyes towards her for a split second before back to the game._

"_Yep." I popped the 'p' for emphasizes. Ramona hummed and continued tracing. I frowned and tilted my head towards her. _

"_Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked. Ramona shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_No, it's just the legends and all. I do love wild animals, so wolves are totally fine. Though I like lions more." I raised an eyebrow. Lions? Over wolves?_

"_Lions huh?" she nodded and hummed. "Why lions?" _

"_Lions are just so wild and predatory. They're cunning and adventurous. Plus the way they are with their cubs." Ramona flushed when she realized I was staring at her. I let a smile gaze my lips and I looked back to the game._

"_You know lions aren't the only ones," that must have caught her interest as she waited for me to continue. "Wolves and their pups."_

"_Pups?" she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip. I stared down at her mouth and answered her._

"_Yep, they're part of a dog breed, so they have a litter of pups."_

"_Litter?" she breathed as I traced my thumb under her bellybutton._

"_Mmhm,"_

"_You're serious." _

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You're real serious about this. Paul?"_

"_You told me you wanted a big family, correct me if I'm wrong but you said six to eight kids' right? A litter babe, imagine how many we'd have?"_

"_Oh Paul you really want to? I- thank you,"_

"_Don't sweat it babe, in the next few years I plan to have you pregnant and barefoot."_

"_Ugh Paul way to ruin the moment,"_

"_What? Baby you'd look fine with swollen feet and a big belly,"_

"_Oh Paul, you're such a charmer."_

I chuckle and shake my head. I like to think our greatest moments were when she was human. But then again we'd have more great moments now. If I could go back and change the way I met Ramona, in a different time and place, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Thank's to **Loula Lahote** for reviewing! Love ya babes :) Reviews are love!


	7. Sweet Peas

I honestly have no idea what this is. I just love messing around with these characters so with that said...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Clearwater, table eleven needs assistance!"

I turned my head sideways as Veronica stood giving me a pointing look. I sighed and stood up, smoothing out my pink and white polka dotted skirt. Sweet Peas is Fork's new 50's diner and insist everything be 50's style. I don't really complain of it. I love the classics and oldies.

I slipped my small notepad out and flipped it to a clean page. Without looking up I spoke as I tapped my pen against the tiny booklet.

"Hello welcome to Sweet Peas, my name is Ramona and I'll be your server for today. Can I start with some drinks?" as silence roamed, I sighed then sniffed the air. I looked up and immediately groaned. The pack had their hands over their mouths as they try to stifle their laughter. I rolled my eyes and whirled around. A hand shot out and grabbed my waist, pulling me into the booth.

"Hey come on babe. They don't mean it." Paul grinned. I looked at them and narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell? I told you guys not to come here," I hissed. They knew today was my first day working here, and I didn't want to screw it up. But no they don't listen do they.

"Awe come on Ray we just wanted to get something to eat," Embry pouted. I gritted my teeth. Isn't that what Emily is for? Feeding these giant man childs.

"And yet out of all the places you chose here?"

"It's a small town." Quil replied with a shrug.

"Unfortunately," I muttered rolling my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. And I wouldn't if they at least had any common sense.

"Ramona!"

I jumped at the sound of my boss's voice. I quickly slipped out the booth and stood beside Cassandra, my boss. "Getting a little cozy here, are we?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow with her hands on her busty hips. Cassandra Pea was a goof and laughed way too loud then needed. But the woman was wealthy and signed my paychecks.

"Cozy? What? No, this is my…" I looked at the pack and pursed my lips. "…family." I flavored the word. Hmm it didn't sound so bad. Well technically they all were. Everyone in La Push was related, even if we didn't know who; our bloodlines ran through every Quileute native.

"Family!? You never told me you had such a big family or a family none the less!" Cassandra nearly squealed. I rolled my eyes, now why would I do that?

"I didn't? Oh what a shame." Sarcasm dripped. I loved the pack, I truly did, but there is only so much I could take. One thing I missed about being a human was privacy. Paul understands when I need my space but the pack can't seem to grasp.

"Well, are you going to introduce them?" Cassandra bumped our hips together. I looked at her in disbelief, seriously? I sighed; I had no choice but to.

"Uh yeah 'course. Umm that's Kim, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jake, and Paul. Guys this is my boss Cassandra Pea." I stood, nodding my head.

"Ms. Cassandra let me just what a beautiful place you have here," Embry sent her a smile, that I knew too well was supposed to be 'charming' and 'seductive'. I watched as my boss flushed scarlet like her hair and added an extra sway to her busty hips. The pack was going to flirt their way into getting a free meal. I shook my head and made a movement to walk away.

"Ramona?" Cassandra's voice stopped me. I placed on a big fake smile and whirled around. "Yes?"

"Be a doll and get these men our deluxe family meal, thank you." I nodded and whirled around, fist clenched. Jenna was behind the counter sending me a sad smile. I groaned and leaned into her.

"Do they do that often?" my new friend asked, tilting her head, ivory locks swaying. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Often? Try all the time. Anywhere they go whether it's the gas station or a police officer, they do it all the time." Jenna nodded. Veronica whistled as she approached us.

"Some family you got there, Clearwater. What I would do to have men fawning over me like that." Veronica clucked her tongue before heading into the back. I groaned and let Jenna rub my back. Today was going to be a long _long_ day.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! :)


	8. Full

It's short like real short. But I had to update because I feel like this story is my baby and I have to take care of it 24/7. Soo...

Enjoy!

* * *

The pitter platter sound dubbed the windows. The smell was wonderful almost earthy like. But just once did the she-wolf beauty wish it was different. Just once.

Warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her mid-section. The beauty leans into the touch and closes her eyes.

"It's raining again," Ramona whispers. Paul nods as he catches her disappointment.

"There's always next year babe," Paul assures her but Ramona shakes her head, disagreeing.

"No its fine. I should learn by now not to get my hopes up so high." The she-wolf beauty untangles herself from his arms and makes her way into the kitchen. Paul sighs before jutting outback and phasing in the process.

~0~

"Now who's could these be?" Seth steps down the stairs. Black suspender straps cling to his shoulders as large baggy red pants float around his hips. Ramona stifles a giggle as her mother cries out.

"Seth! Where did you find those?" Seth shrugs fiddling with the straps.

"Some box labeled Santa in the attic." Beside the ebony beauty, her older sister snorts.

"I'm surprised you even went up there. Last I checked you were still afraid of the dark," this time Ramona doesn't bother covering up and laughs.

"Mom!" Seth whines. Leah rolls her eyes and hisses 'baby'.

"Leah stop making fun of your brother, but seriously Seth your 15 not 5 hell you turn into a giant wolf the dark should be afraid of you."

"Mom!" Seth stomps his feet, pouting. Leah and Ramona clutch onto each other as they laugh uncontrollably. Even Sue stifles a smile.

"Okay, that's not enough. Leah come help me in the kitchen. Ramona help your brother in the attic." Ramona nods and follows Seth as they bump shoulders and try to push past the other.

~0~

Ramona groans as her taupe fur gets soaked in mud. The mushy dirt sticks and dries into her fur. It was disgusting and gross.

"_Ugh, why is Sam making us patrol in the rain?" _

Quil shrugs as they run beside each other._ "Who knows?" _

"_It's nasty and gross and ugh in my fur," _

"_At least you don't have curly hair," _Quil pouts. Ramona chuckles and smiles sadly.

"_I think you're the only one who has to worry about that," _

"_But then again you can always go for a buzz cut," _Quil backs into her playfully. Ramona laughs and gets into an attack poison.

"_Oh it's on now, Ateara." _

"_Bring it, Clearwater." _

* * *

Yeah, so you can like review or whatever. But honestly I prefer you fave and add to your alerts. Just putting that out there. Just merely a suggestion.


	9. Example

I'm uploading this now being as I'm going away to my grandparents for the holidays. It's longer than all the rest, which I've been trying to do. Anyway hope you guys like.

Enjoy!

* * *

I giggle as Paul growls in frustration. It's so funny and hot when he gets all worked up. A low curse falls from his lips. With my enhanced wolf hearing I catch it. I shake my head, a grin gazing my lips. It's only two days until Christmas Eve and Paul and I are finishing up last minute touches. Yeah I know we're supposed to have this done like at the beginning of December, but I found these pretty blue, green and purple lights in Seattle that I just had to have. They're gonna really bring out the house. So Paul is currently putting them up, up on the roof of course. Much to my amusement.

"Again tell me why I'm doing this?" Paul asks as he tries to staple the cord onto the roof ledge.

"Because you love me," I say and send him a cheeky smile. Paul huffs lowly but I still hear it.

"Everyone was right. I am your whipping boy." I laugh and clasp my hands together. Another reason why I want Paul to put more lights up is because his mother is coming down. I've only heard very little about Carmella Lahote. But from what Paul has told me she's quiet and doesn't judge people firstly, she likes to observe people and watch them. Like me, he said I remind him of her.

~0~

A russet colored hand reaches for the batch of freshly made cookies. I growl and slap it away. Collin backs away and whimpers.

"Don't touch! They're not for you."

"But Ra-"

"No don't give me that I'm starving crap. I feed you and Paul just enough to last kids in Africa a lifetime."

Collin pouts and slouches his way into the living room. Paul brushes past him and enters the kitchen. He reaches his hand out towards the stove.

"Hey!" I slap his hand away. "I know you heard me scowl Collin. Don't act like you didn't."

Paul huffs and furrows his eyebrows. "Hey, I'm your man. I just finished shoveling snow off the porch and the walkway, show me some love here."

"Baby, you could be a descendant of the Gods for all I care."

~0~

I grasp the doorknob and swing it open. I step inside the large white house and inhale the air. Silence roams the house; I purse my lips in thought before grinning.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell and count to three with my fingers. Booming footsteps pound down the large staircase. Blobs of chestnut brown hair fly right beside me, launching onto my legs.

"Ramona!" I smile. Isaac and Joshua Weber are the cutest boys I've ever seen. They're loud and energetic. I remember visiting them in the hospital when they were born. I knew from then on, my life would never be the same. They are like the brothers I never had and always wanted.

"Hey," I ruffle their mop of hair and place sloppy kisses on their cheeks. They groan and wipe their faces, muttering identical 'ews'. I chuckle and make my way into the Weber's kitchen. The aura of pancakes flares my nostrils.

"Hey mom," I greet cheerfully as Monica Weber gasps and smiles at me. A large stack of pancakes piled in her hands. Monica Weber is like a second mother to me. Oh and of course Angela's father, Nathaniel.

"Ramona dear, look at you. The last time I saw you, you were 5'5." I chuckle and rub the back of my neck. The last time she saw me I was human. I guess time does go by fast. "How tall are you?"

"Uh 5'10." Monica whistles and pats the counter top. She places a plate of pancakes onto the island counter top. I mean the last I checked I was 5'10, who knows.

"Dear you need to stop growing on me. Come sit, you're probably hungry." I smile and slide into a chair. I'm hungry all the time. I have a big appetite, to which is somewhat unlady like. Well that's what Sue says but I can't help it.

"Angela is the shower; she'll be down in a minute. Make yourself at home, Ramona, you know where everything is."

"Okay thanks mom," I say with my mouth full. Monica chuckles and walks out the kitchen. Soft padded footsteps pad down the stairs, I quickly know as Angela. I turn around and wait for her.

"Hey," Angela says. I smile and hug her. We trot in their backyard and sit down in their wooden swing set.

"Your mom noticed my height change," I start as Angela's eyes widen.

"She did?"

"Yep." I pop the 'p' and nod.

"Well don't worry. You know my mom she'll think nothing of it."

"I know it's just, you should hear what they say about Leah and me on the rez. You know now that we walk around in public basically naked with men who wear shorts and go commando." Angela's nose scrunches up.

"You shouldn't worry about what those people think about you, Ray. They don't know that you and Leah go out there protecting them and their families. You go out there and make sure nothing harms them."

"Yeah but I just feel like-"

"If they knew they would stop judging." I nod. "Look don't even worry about it. Just do you and worry about keeping the rez safe. But I also know there's something else bothering you, so spill." I chuckle and shake my head. Angela knows me too well. She knows me better than I know my own self.

"Uh yeah. You remember when I told you about Paul's mom right?" Angela nods.

"Yeah,"

"She's coming to visit."

"Really?"

"Yep." I chuckle. "She wants to see the girl who got Paul to settle down." Angela clasps our hands together.

"Hey, things are going to be fine. The whole people on the rez thing is past you now and now all you have to worry about is Paul's mother. I mean you don't really have to worry, she'll like you. Everyone likes you. Heck my own brothers probably love you more than me,"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Thanks, Ang." Angela shakes her head, her glasses slightly sliding down her nose, and smiles.

"Anytime," I close my eyes and smile. Angela always knows how to make me feel better.

* * *

Carmella - a variant of Carmel (Hebrew), meaning 'garden' and 'orchard'.

Nathaniel - Hebrew origin, 'gift of God' or 'God has given'.

Monica - Latin origin, 'advisor' or 'to advise'.


	10. Ride

Finally I upload and honestly I don't really think it's that good. It's not completely AH, but I really wanted to try something different. It was like in my head all week.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Ramona, you look like a princess!" my grandmother gushed. I shuffled and looked down at my pearly white dress. It seemed as if every waking moment I would stroll around in less and less clothing. To of course attract men. Wealthy men. Though I already had a fiancée, jealousy meant you had something someone else wanted.

My grandmother's life was cruel. She was forced into a relationship with a man chosen by her parents. But I couldn't really blame her; I love my grandfather very much. My mother was a different story. My grandmother tried to do the same with her but mother rebelled against her. She and my father packed whatever they could and ran.

Of course my grandparents went after them, news spread that Harry and Sue Clearwater were pregnant with their first child. I look up to Leah, and I miss her very deeply. Somewhere between the years she's probably in Mexico. No doubt with her husband, Jacob Black. My grandmother tried an arranged marriage with Leah and Sam Uley. But Leah wasn't having any of it, and ran off. No one tried to stop her; you couldn't no matter how hard you tried. Leah is a wild child. Well all but one Jacob Black. He couldn't bare not seeing Leah and followed her. Leaving me and my young brother Seth alone.

Now guess where I am. Wedding dress fittings. My wedding dress fitting. My mother who was going through her third marriage had no say in this. My father passed away when I was about sixteen, Billy Black and mother had a Vegas wedding that only lasted two years, and finally my mother found her 'true love' with a police chief, Charlie Swan. My grandmother was going with all her power to make sure my marriage goes through.

"Now go change you have two long days ahead of you." My grandmother spoke and ushered me into the fitting room. I couldn't wait to get of it.

~0~

As I scrub the last of the dishes, a pair of hands wrap around my waist and lips pressed against my cheek. I dry my hands before embracing my fiancée.

"Hello Quil."

Quil Ateara V, my husband to be, is a very wealthy man. The Ateara family was financed in a car business. The Ateara men are wealthy and very handsome. Women practically kissed the ground they walked on. But not me, never me. My grandmother did everything in her willpower to get me at my finest to be wedded by an Ateara. Whether he was thirty, fifty, or even eighty.

"How'd it go?"

Quil was on the same boat as I. he didn't want to be dragged into an arranged marriage. He was madly in love with the mayor's daughter, Claire Young. His grandfather thought it would be perfect and agreed with my grandmother. We were to be wedded two days from now. The thought stricken me as tears flowed my cheeks.

"Nohurtstoomuch! Idontwanttoo! Icantdoit!" I sobbed as Quil held me. He said nothing knowing I wanted to let it all out. I wanted freedom and to love someone I chose for myself.

~0~

"Hey I'm going for a breather," I whispered into my best friend and maid of honor's ear, Angela Weber. She smiled and nodded, her red rimmed glasses sliding down her nose a bit. I walked towards the exit, ignoring Jessica's voice.

"Oh come on Ramona, it's your bachelorette party!"

I shook my head and stood by the curb. I dug into my bra and pulled out a cigarette. I padded my bra and searched around my dress for my lighter. In a flash a hand appeared in front of my face as my cigarette was lit. I snapped my head towards the intruder. Black hair, dark eyes, and silky russet colored skin. My eyes traveled up, his dark jeans, white crisp muscle shirt covered by a leather jacket. I reached his face as little stubble framed his chin and upper lip.

"Thanks."

The man shrugged and leaned back against the buildings brick wall.

"Thought you needed a hand,"

"Rough night?"

"Something along the lines."

I shivered as I realized I'm practically naked and it's below average outside. The handsome man shuffled behind me as I felt something drape over my back. I looked down as the man just handed me his jacket. Though it did warm up my arms, my legs were bare.

"Come on let's get you-"

"No!" I yanked out of his grip.

"No?"

"I'm dreading going back in there."

"Then let's go somewhere else," I open my mouth as no words came out. My head was tilted as my eyes were wide.

"What? I don't even know your name or you. You could be a rapist for all I know."

"Trust me you wouldn't know the beginning of it." The man whispered.

"What?!"

"Look babe I'm trying get you someplace warm and since you don't want to go back to your little party I suggest you make up that pretty little mind of yours," uh someone's crabby, but he called me pretty. If I didn't want to die of Hypothermia, I better give some direction.

"Fine. There's a diner three blocks from here, open twenty-four seven."

"Okay good." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the whole town's favorite eating place.

"Ramona." I whispered swiftly.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Ramona," I grumbled. The man nods.

"Paul."

~0~

"What was it all about?"

"What was what all about?" I grumbled as I chewed on my fries.

"The little party you were at,"

"Oh that."

"Yes that. I know quite few parties were women dress very provocative."

"Honest?"

"Only if you will."

"My bachelorette party."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing,"

"Because it is."

"Ah let me guess, arranged marriage."

"You're in paper, headline news to be exact."

"You knew I'm getting married and yet still tried to sway me."

"Don't act like you didn't flirt back. And yes I did."

"Why?"

"Why? Hell why is the sky blue? Why are the police so fucked up? I don't know Ramona, you tell me!"

"I-I don't know. Honest." I watched as Paul got up from his seat and picked up a newspaper from the rack by the front door. He held it up where a picture of Quil and I were wrapped in each other's arms, smiling. He pointed to my face on the paper.

"You see that right there. That front view photo. To the whole town they probably look like the golden couple. But to me, I see a trapped girl with a fake smile and sadness in her eyes. Sadness that she yearns for freedom. Freedom she'll probably never get."

"And what? You think you could change that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"What?"

"Call me crazy but I want you to run away with me."

"What?! Have you gone mad?! I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah I have. Come on Ramona just think about it. Do you honestly want to live the rest your life trapped or would rather take the high road and live a lot?"

"You're crazy."

"Look I leave tomorrow morning, back to my hometown. You got very little time to think about it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll never see each other again."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"A motel just off the 53 route." I nodded as I watched Paul leave. The clock ticked as I shuffled and threw on his jacket. With my decision made I ran out the diner. I stopped mid curb and took one last look at the place and made a dash towards my destiny.

* * *

Sooo, tell me what you think. It would've been longer but I'm too lazy. Anyway, Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year!


	11. Memories

I have a thing for glasses and curly haired guys. Tyson Houseman, who plays Quil, is like everything I want in a guy. Too bad he has no idea who the hell I am :(

Italics are what the pack says in the packmind thingy.

Bold and Italics is the past.

Enjoy!

* * *

I open my eyes as I feel someone phase. Immediately happy thoughts run through my mind. I tilt my head as young girl with long raven hair and big brown eyes pops up. Her wide lips are stretched into a smile and there's a spark in her eyes.

"_Oh hey Ramona! Sorry I didn't know anyone was patrolling,"_

I smile and shake my rather large wolf head.

"_It's fine Brady. So who's the beauty?"_

"_Oh um you saw that,"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Oh um that's Amber, Amber Maye."_

"_Maye? Huh Timothy's little sister right? Cute catch."_

"_Uh thanks."_

"_So what did Miss Amber Maye do to have you singing about rainbows and unicorns?"_

"_Well she um asked me out the uh winter ball."_

"_Aw that's cute. I remember my first winter ball, one of the best nights in my entire life."_

_**(La Push High School, 2005)**_

_**The impact caused the books in my arms to fall. My chest crashed into another. I scrambled to pick them up. As I did another pair of hands appeared next to mine. I quickly looked up.**_

_**"Quil?"**_

_**His curly head snapped up and panic shadowed his eyes. I chuckled.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I was actually on my way looking for you."**_

_**"Really?" his eyebrows raised above his glasses. "Why?"**_

_**"Because I wanted to ask you out." I smiled. His eyes widened and he fiddled with his glasses.**_

_**"Ask me out?"**_

_**"Yeah, to the winter ball."**_

_**"Oh um-"**_

_**"You won't go out with a stud like me but you'll go with curly top?"**_

_**An arm slung itself over my shoulder and I felt breathing near my cheek. Someone had chili dogs for lunch. I scrunched up my nose and brushed off the arm. The arm to which belonged to Andrew Mathers, captain of the football team and jackass extraordinaire.**_

_**"He has a name, its Quil. And yes I want to go with Quil because well...I like him."**_

_**"Oh isn't that sweet!" one of Andrews puppets sneered. They all joined in laughter.**_

_**"Seriously though Ramona, you chose some nerdy little reject virgin over a hot, sexy, strong, football player? He probably has no idea what to do with you!"**_

_**"And what you do? Last I remembered the football team hasn't even scored one touchdown since you've became captain."**_

_**"Ohhh."**_

_**"She means you idiots too!" Andrew hissed.**_

_**"And just because Quil's smart doesn't mean I'm not going to associate myself with him, I happen to find intelligence attractive. So to clarify you're questioning, yes Andrew Mathers I chose Quil Ateara over you because well you're an asshole and quite frankly I'd rather have Quil score a touchdown in my end zone."**_

_**I winked at Andrew and his puppets before clutching Quil's collar and dragging him out with me towards the schools parking lot.**_

"_You went with Quil?"_

"_Yep." _I pop the 'p' and nod.

"_But what about Paul?"_

"_Oh little B, I didn't meet Paul until that summer."_

"_Oh. But you did meet Paul before right?"_

"_Hmm yeah. We never had a full on conversation but we did sit next to each other in lunch a couple times. He kinda hung out with those unloved kids before he met Sam and Jared."_

"_Huh, I guess you learn things every day."_

"_Only in the pack mind. So tell me more about this Amber Maye. I have a feeling we might be seeing each other more often."_


End file.
